1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, more particularly to a printer with a re-positionable paper output tray.
2. Description of Related Art
A paper output tray of a printer is often secured on the paper input tray. However, the paper output tray needs to be disassembled from the printer to check the paper input tray when the printer is blocked by paper, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.